Lungary
Lungary (Lungarian: Lüngard), officially the Federal Kingdom of Lungary (Lungarian: Pflescheskenger Lüngard), is a sovereign state located in Central Eurea, bordered by Zatrania to the east, Gregoria to the southeast, Frankenland to the south, Austlungard to the southwest, Vasalonia, Ardwall, and Porgium to the west, and Mornguard to the northwest. Its capital and most-populous city is Munbach, located in the southeast of the country. Lungary has a population of about 112.6 million inhabitants. Organized civilization first began in the territory of modern-Lungary in the 5th-century, with various small city-states and kingdoms being established. The territory did not unify until the 18th-century, during the unification of Lungary, where these city-states and kingdoms combined to form the Lungarian Empire. The Empire was a dominant force in the world, colonizing a large amount of Tarfica and amassing massive influence over the entire world. In 1899, the Austro-Lungarian War broke out, resulting in a loss of influence for the Empire and its eventual dissolution, becoming the Federal Kingdom of Lungary in 1904. By the 1930s, Lungary began losing a number of its colonies in Tarfica to independence, and held no colonies by 1966. Since its unification, Lungary has functioned as a federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy, consisting of thirty states. Each state has their own parliament and local leaders, and the states have a large degree of autonomy. The head of state is the Monarch, who holds no actual power and is merely a ceremonial figurehead. The chief politician and head of government of Lungary is the Prime Minister, who is responsible for drafting legislation, leading a council of ministers, and handling both the day-to-day operations of the nation and foreign affairs. The Parliament of Lungary is bicameral; the 60-seat upper house is the Pflescheskart, while the 665-seat lower house is the Chamber of Deputies. Of its population of about 112.6 million, approximately 75.4% of the population identifies as being ethnically Lungarian. For long, Lungary as been a bastion of immigration, resulting in large scale immigration from other nations. Immigrants from Tarfica, mostly Lungary's former colonies, number 8.1% of the population; this figure also includes white Lungarians from South Tarfica. Lungary has the second-largest Borgiz population outside of Borgizstan, with Borgizs numbering 5.2%. Zatranians number 4.8%, while the remaining 6.5% consists of individuals from other ethnic groups; nearly every ethnic group in the world is thought to have some sort of presence in Lungary. The national and sole official language of Lungary is Lungarian, a Lungaric language. Lungarian is spoken natively by about 80.5% of the population, while approximately 94.9% of the population can speak it. Approximately 50.1% of the population identifies as Christian; this can be further broken down as 27.8% identifying with the Church of Lungary, 11.1% identifying as Eurean Catholics, 7.4% as nondenominational Christian, 3.5% as Eastern Eurean Christians, and 0.3% as belonging to a different Christian church. A further 9.6% identifies as Eurean Muslims, while 1.2% identifies with other religions, and 39.1% identifies as irreligious, agnostic, or atheist. Amongst only ethnic Lungarians, approximately 35.5% are Christian while 64.2% are irreligious, agnostic, or atheist, and the remaining 0.3% belong to a different religion. Weekly religious attendance is about 34.5%. History Geography Politics Administrative divisions Lungary is divided into thirty states, three of them being defined as city-states, although these city-states function identically to the other twenty-seven. As a federal state, the states each have their own state government, including their own legislatures. |} Economy Demographics Culture Category:Lungary Category:Countries in Eurea Category:Central Eurean countries Category:Lungaric countries and territories Category:Federal states Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Parliamentary monarchies